User blog:Tesla Man/B.C. Tournament: Ramesses vs Qin Shihuang
Ramesses II; the greatest pharoh of Ancient Egypt, who legacy lives on in the monuments he has built and the enemies he destroyed vs. Qin Shi Huang; the first emporer of China that ordered the burning of books and scholars, and built the Great Wall of China Intro For the first time ever, we are going into the Big, Bad, and Deadliest Arena, to answer the Question, Who...Is...Deadliest? Today in our Tournament, we are pitting the "Kings of the Chariot" up against each other in a deul to the death. Now, let us begin! Qin Shi Huang History One of the greatest and least known warriors of Ancient China, that unified China and ended the Warring Period of Ancient Chineese history. Originaly founder and leader of the state of Qin, Huang created and owned most of what we call the Republic of China, durring his reign, he believed that knowlage was a threat to his power, so he burned every book, and masacured every scholar. Also, fearing invasion from enemy forces, Huang built the Great Wall of China, and threw his enemies in there, alive. After his death, he ws burried in the greatest mausoleum on earth, the Terricotta Warrior Mausoleum. Big or Bad? Now, after learning about this warrior, its time to see, is he a Powermaniac that earns him a high rating on Big, or is he a Phyco-killer that kills people and enjoys watching them suffer that would arn them a high rating on Bad? Big Scale 0 ________________________________ 5 ________I___________________________ 10 Qin Shi Hung got a 6 on the Big scale because after he unified China, People worshiped him as a god, which boosted his moral to an extreme level Bad Scale 0__________________________________ 5 _______________________I____________ 10 Qin Shi Huang got a 8 on the Bad scale because as emporer, Qin ordered for every book to be burned and every scholar to be masacured due to his idea that people with intelegance will threaten his power, and he burried his enemies alive below thousands of tons of stone Ramesses II History Ramesses was Pharoh of Egypt durring the 19th Dinasty, and made Egypt one of the most poweful civilizations in the Middle East area at the time. Durring his reign, Ramesses sent out many Military Expeditions all around his empire, to gain power and make sure he was the greatest, and still the greatest. his most famous battle was the Battle of Kadesh, where Ramesses "suposidly" fought and killed every Hittite on the battlefield by himself after seeing his troops flee. Big or Bad? Now, after learning about this warrior, its time to see, is he a Powermaniac that earns him a high rating on Big, or is he a Phyco-killer that kills people and enjoys watching them suffer that would arn them a high rating on Bad? Big Scale 0 ________________________________ 5 ______________I____________________ 10 Ramesses earned a 7 on the Big scale due to the fact that he wanted to be worshiped as a god during his reign and created storys about single-handedly killing an entire army to be worshiped. Bad Scale 0 ________________________________ 5 ________I___________________________ 10 Rameses earned a 6 on the Bad scale, due to the fact that he let nothing cross his path, and he was always ready to brutaly murder whoever opposes him Weapons Qin Shi Huang Short Range- Dao Med Range- Ji Long Range- Hand-Held Crossbow Special- Chariot Sythe Melee- Dagger Armor- Lamellar Curias Ramesses II Short Range- Khopesh Medium Range- Javelin Long Range- Bow and Arrow Special- Infantry Spear Melee- Club Armor- Cow Hide and Wood 4'x2' Shield Personal Edges Short Range- I have to give my edge to the Kopesh, all though the Dao is longer and gives you a greater reach, the Kopesh is shaped for the job, its curved edges make deflecting a piece of cake, and killing with that tip would be like slicing into butter Medium Range- The javelin is the object you use if you want to kill, but the Ji, with its halberd like blade, alows you to chop like a battle axe, AND stab like a sword, plus, its reusable. the javelin gets the job done, but the Ji gets it done in more than one way, and options, are the things that kill. Long Range- the bow and arrow alows you to fire fast and quick, and reloading is quick and easy, and with the crossbow, the reloading may take a while, but its just as accurate and deadly, so, for me, neither side gets the edge Special- The infantry spear can be carried by almost anyone, and is convenient in everyway on the battlefield, whereas the chariot sythe can only be used on a chariot, allthough it packs quite a punch, it just doesnt cut it. Melee- The dagger, with its bladed edges, can be a slicing weapon, and a stabbing weapon, while the club can only be swung, creating fatigue, which could endanger him. plus, the Egyptian Mace is a crudely made weapon made out of a rock and a shaft of wood, which could easy break. Armor- All though the shield can deflect and also be used as a weapon, that is all the soldiers got for armor, while the lamellar covers the entire body and is shaped to deflect any blow. Notes This will Be a 5 on 5 battle in the middle of a grassy feild Both warriors will be riding in a chariot manned by 1 soldier On Ramesses' side, there is 4 Egyptian foot soldiers equiped with 3 javelins, 1 spear, 1 mace, and 1 cow hide shield, 1 bodyguard will be driving the chariot (pulled by 2 horses), equiped with 1 kopesh, 1 bow with 5 arrows, and 1 shield. Along with the bodyguard, Ramesses rides in the chariot equiped with i kopesh, 1 bow with 5 arrows, 1 mace, and 1 shield. On Huang's side the is 4 Qin warriors, all equiped with 1 crossbow and 3 arrows, 1 Ji, and lamellar armor. there will be one chariot with 1 chariot syth on each of the two wheels driven by 2 horses with a Qin bodyguard armed with 1 crossbow with 4 arrows, a Ji, and 1 Dao, with lamellar. also in the chariot, Huang is equiped with 1 crossbow with 6 arrows, a Dao, a Ji, a dagger, and lamellar. Voting Ends- TBA Next time on the Big, Bad, and Deadiest: BC Tournament; Hannibal Barca, the elephant riding slayer of the Romans, vs. King Leonidas, the spartan king that held off the Persians and the famous, Battle of Thermopyle Battle The Military expedition of Ramesses, had ended in faliure, leaving Ramesses and only 5 men, lost in lands far beyond the empires reaches, and as far as Ramesses knows, farther than any empire has gone. he lost himself in a grassy field, with dry, cracked soil, matted against the soles of the soldiers sandals. They were low on food, but they continued on the low food they had left, and they would take any chance they got to scavage food. But now, luck was on thier side, as they made it to the top of a mountain, staring into a valley. the valley was beutiful, a stream spliting the fertile soil, and a grove of trees that beared an unidentified fruit. but they knew this prize wouldnt come easy, for across the stream, on the other side of the vally, The Great Qin, sitting under a tree, featsing on the fruit, surrounded by four Qin warriors, one drinking out of the stream, the other two eating a fruit, and the last one feeding the horse and hooking a chariot to the back. The starving Ramesses, rode his chariot into the valley, followed by the three soldiers. as they made it to the banks of the stream, Ramesses ripped a fruit off the tree and took a mighty bite out of it, never one taking his eyes off of Qin Shihuang. Qin would constantly glance at Ramesses, feeling disturbed in a way, and he continued to eat his fruit akwardly. Ramesses, dropped his fruit and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Qin, yelling, as the chariot charged across the stream, followed by the soldiers. The stream, being atleast 50 feet wide, was wide enough for Qins army to have time to prepare for battle, the soldier drinkig the stream water, ran to the tents, where he met the two other infantry soldiers as they grabbed thier weapons and prepared for battle. The horseman, hooked up the chariot and got in, driving it towards Qin, guesturing for him to get in, and he did so with no hesation. and they charged forward as well. Meeting about ⅔ of the way across the stream, the two armies clased with unparralel force, on Qin's side, one soldier had stayed back to load his crossbow and aim. he fired, striking one of Ramesses soldiers in the chest, severing an artery, and he fell into the water, spilling blood downstream. Ramesses, seeing this crossbowman was a threat, ordered for the chariot driver to pull up beside him. as they did so, the crossbowman fired another arrow, sriking the driver in the mouth, throwing him into the stream, clashing his head with the rocks, killing him. Ramesses jumped out of the chariot, and splashed into the water, an unsheathed his mace, and smacked the crossbowman in the face, killing him, but also breaking his mace at the shaft. the 2 of Ramesses soldiers continued to fight the 3 chineese, without and kills on either side. Ramesses took this time to take out his bow aand fire at Qin, he loaded his bow and fired, but Ramesses' aim was disrupted by a turn of the chariot, as the arrow went into the collar bone of the charioteer, instead of Qin. looking down at the dead body guard, Qin grabbed the corpse, and threw it into the water, as he gained cotrol of the reins, charging at the 2 egyptian soldiers. one egyptian backed up as the chariot came plowing next to the seccond soldier, ripping his legs to peices with the chariot sythe. The egyptian was still alive, but not for long as a chineese shoved the tip of his Ji into the soliers back. the chineese soldier looked up, and swung his Ji at the last egyptian soldier, wich was blocked by the egyptians spear. The soldier then pulled it out, only to be slashed in the neck by Ramesses' Kopesh. The last Chineese soldier pointed the Ji at the two, and took one swing and Ramesses, but he moved to the side quick enough to take his khopesh and smash the wooden shaft in two, as the other soldier grabbed a javelin and threw it, slicing through the soldiers upper leg, making him bleed to death. Worn and tired, the soldier took a deep breath, and was slashed in the back by a Dao. as the soldier collapsed, Ramesses turned, realising Qin was there, Qin took another slash, cutting Ramesses arm, but not severing it. Ramesses collapsed into the river, bleeding as the blood seeped downstream. Qin unsheathed his dagger, and thrust it towards a kneeling Ramesses, but Ramesses swung his shierd around, as the dagger went through the shield and got stuck. Ramesses grabbed his Kopesh and slashed off Qin's arm, still holding the dagger. Qin grabbed his wrist in pain as Ramesses sliced his Kopesh at Qins face, making him tumble into the water. Now on land, Ramesses grabbed a fruit from the tree, and took a bite out of it, then spit the bite out, and threw the fruit into the river in discust, and turned around, walking into the neverending field of trees. Category:Blog posts